Cullen Prank Week
by BellissaAdreana
Summary: Sequel to Truth or Dare Cullen Style! It's a year later, and Alice suddenley announces the Cullen's forgotten ritual of Prank Week! Now, knowing the way that the Cullens are, you know that this won't be a regular prank week! Oh no, they're going all out!
1. Torturing Bella

**A/N- So, here is the first chapter:) Hope you like it! Oh and by the way, for some of the pranks I have planned, I need vampires to sleep. So, I'm making it so that vampires only need 2 hours of sleep. Please don't complain! It's just one little, small adjustment to them! I love you! Please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: "You know."-me**

"**I know what?" -Stephenie Meyer**

"**What's supposed to be written here." -me**

"**And what would that be?" -SM**

"**PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!" -me**

"**Say it." -SM**

"**No!" -me**

"**SAY IT OR I WILL UNLEASH MY MOB OF ANGRY TEENAGE GIRLS OBSESSED WITH EDWARD CULLEN ON YOU!" -SM**

"**Fine! I don't own Twilight or its characters...." -me**

"**Good little human." -SM**

"**BUT I DO OWN THE CATHALS!" -me**

**HA!**

Torturing Bella

_Bella's POV_

"Ohhhh BELLLLAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Emmett was running around the house screaming. Little did he know I had found my hiding spot in the drying machine. Yes. That's what I said. The drying machine.

Okay, so this day started out completely normal. Like everyday it usually starts out. Edward convincing me to venture through the cursed closet Alice gave me so I could find some respectable clothes, me waking Renesmee up, me attempting to wake Jake up (although it always turns into me kicking him in the stomach..), Edward helping me make breakfast for the two, and then visiting the Cullens. See, Esme always found a small cottage-like house like the one we had in Forks near the main Cullen house. That house was bought so that Jake, Nessie, Edward, and I could live as a big happy family. Esme would still decorate a room for Edward and I in the main house just in case, though.

Then everything got hectic. Edward announced his monthly bonding/hunting trip with Nessie, Carlisle had to go to work early, and Jasper had run away with Jake(they somehow had become the best of friends...?). That left Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and me. Oh and Emmett. Of course.

See, Emmett had grown up a little ever since the truth or dare game we played about a year ago. He was able to control himself and not be so idiotic. But then there were those few, few days where he would throw all maturity out the window and revert to his old days. The times he did this were rare because they only happened when Edward went on his trip with Nessie and Carlisle had to work late.

So here I was, playing hide-and-go seek with Emmett and the other girls. The foolish human game that Emmett can't seem to get enough of. And whoever was found first, would have to go through Emmett torture. I had gone through this to many times. He always found me first! It was just not fair!

"Bella, OH BELLA!" I could practically hear the evil grin in his voice. I bet the other girls were relieved by that fact that Emmett wasn't looking for them.

"GOTCHA!" I heard. I covered my head. Then I heard a shrill scream. When I looked up I realized that Emmett had not found me. No, instead he had found Alice hiding in one of the kitchen cabinets under the sink. I popped my head out of the dryer to get a better look.

"HAHA! NOW YOU GET TO GO THROUGH EMMETT TORTURE!" And there, on his stupid little vampire face, was the evil grin I had predicted.

"Nooooo! Emmett! Why?" Alice was searching frantically for me, Rose, or Esme.

"BECAUSE I FOUND YOU FIRST!" He broke out into laughter.

"Alright. Fine, Emmett. How about a deal?" Alice crossed her arms over her chest and stared Emmett down.

"Tell me what the deal is, first." Emmett grinned.

"You ignore me being tortured and I tell you where Bella is." Alice looked over from where she was standing, through the doorway, straight into my face.

Emmett noticed her look, winked at me, and said, "Deal." Alice ran off.

"Hey Bella. Come on! I want to show you something!" Emmett ran over and plucked me out of the dryer.

"ROSALIE! TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN!" Emmett cracked a grin and ran me up to his bedroom where he duct taped me to a chair in the closet. He even put some of the tape over my mouth. Then, he left the closet door open just a crack. I could still get a great view of the room.

Rose walked in the room. What struck as odd to me was that she was wearing a slutty/naughty school girl outfit. My eyes bulged out of my head. _What the...?_

Then I noticed Emmett in an equally "naughty" school boy outfit. I almost shrieked, then realized Rose would be pissed if she found me in her closet.

Rose jumped on Emmett, straddled him and pushed him down to the bed. I immediately closed my eyes but could not block out the loud noises coming from them. _AGH! This___is_ torture! _I thought. I really didn't think Emmett would torture me like this!

An hour and twenty minutes later, they were done. Rose put on her Gucci dress and walked downstairs. Emmett threw on his boxers and walked over to the closet.

"There. Now you've had torture and you have a good example of what you should be doing with Eddie-kins." He started taking the tape off. Once all the tape was gone, I jumped on Emmett and started punching my hardest.

"YOU STUPID, GOOD FOR NOTHING, IDIOTIC VAMPIRE!" I'm sure it sounded like all hell was breaking loose because soon, three concerned female vampires were in Emmett's room.

"You go, Bella! Teach Emmett his lesson!" Alice cheered.

"Bella, do please stop. I don't want anything breaking." Esme said with a concerned voice.

"WAS SHE IN OUR ROOM THAT WHOLE TIME EMMETT?! THIS IS HOW YOU PUNISHED HER! YOU IDIOT!" Rose yelled. She stormed off and I soon heard her nail filer filing away downstairs.

"Alright, alright Bella! I won't do it again! Don't make me sing the Annoying Song again!" Damn. Emmett just knew how to get me to stop. That song had been haunting me for over a year, now. Wow. I just realized it had been about a year and a half since I became a vampire and a year since we played truth or dare with the Cathals.

I jumped off of him, glared daggers in his direction, and ran to my room. I really hoped Edward would be home soon. There was a soft knock at my door. I groaned. Alice walked in.

"That was great Bella! I'm so glad you beat him up and taught him his lesson!" Alice hopped onto my bed. I groaned again.

"Oh don't worry. I have something to cheer you up!" I didn't reply so she continued. "NEXT WEEK IS CULLEN PRANK WEEK!" That got my attention.

"Cullen... prank... week?" I asked in a nervous voice.

"Yep! It's so much fun! Last time we were grouped off by having team captains who chose their team members! This years, it's gonna be boys against girls! And we're inviting the Cathals over again like we did for truth or dare! Oh but first we have to move to the Cullen Prank House! But don't worry about it Bella! We'll explain rules and everything when we have the Cathals over and we're at the house! ROSE!" Alice dragged me back downstairs to the living room. Rose out of no where and was now standing next to me.

"Excellent! I can't wait! But poor Edward won't get to be on a team with Bella her first time... Oh well!" Then she bursted out laughing. Truthfully, I was scared.

"Come on! We have to buy Bella some clothes for the week. Rose? You still have Adeen's number, right?" Rose nodded her head. "Alright well text her and tell her to meet us tomorrow- which is Sunday- at Epcott in Disney World. Kay? Because we always start our Prank Week with rides there. Especially since our house is pretty close. Except it's in the woods where no one can hear cries of dismay..." Alice got an evil smirk on her face. I'm just glad that I'm on her team. There's no telling what kind of emotional pain I'd be in for the next week if I was on the opposite team...

"Oh, why are we playing this again?" Esme finally came out of hiding and confronted her children. "I thought you guys had abandoned our yearly Prank Week. It's getting pretty trite now, don't you think? We keep reusing pranks and it's getting quite boring." Esme sighed.

"NOPE! Not this year! I printed out a list earlier of all the over-used pranks that the teams are not allowed to use! If a team uses one, then they lose a turn at pranking the other team!" Alice clapped and Emmett called her a genius.

Just then, the door to our lovely Syracuse, New York house was thrown open. Nessie skipped in and hugged me.

"Mom! Did you hear? They're starting up their old Prank Week tradition! It will be our first time playing! And we get to go to Florida!" Nessie had also grown up slightly since Truth or Dare. She had matured much more and had also started enjoying having Alice dress her up. She even acquired Alice's taste in fashion. Each morning, when I would wake her up, she would look at my outfit disapprovingly before we headed to the Cullen's main house. Every time we moved, Esme had a small house for Nessie, Jake, Edward, and me to live in as a little family. Right now we were at the main house.

"Yes, I did Nessie. Although Florida is really bright..." I eyed Alice.

"Oh don't worry about that. We won't really be leaving the house or forest too often. And the Sunday that we'll be in Epcott is not going to be sunny at all!" Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over.

"OH THAT NO GOOD HUSBAND! WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" Alice started throwing a tantrum. I looked over and Edward and he just looked amused.

"What's wrong, Alice? Are you okay? What happened?" Esme was trying to soothe Alice.

"HE'S GOING TO BURN MY CLOTHES FOR HIS PRANK!" Then she started dry sobbing.

"Then don't bring your clothes to the-" I started.

"NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M- Ahwww! He changed his mind. Ahwww! He was told to do that to my clothes by... Jake," She growled his name. " But he yelled at him and told him that he wouldn't do that to his love's clothes! Ahwww! I love him! Where is he, anyways?" We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? He decided he was going to stick up for me and I thought it was very sweet!" The door was thrown open again and soon Alice was kissing Jasper fervently. Edward fake coughed. Then Jake ran into the room and threw his arms around Nessie.

"Shouldn't we be packing things up? We do have to have our stuff at the house tomorrow morning, before we go to Epcott." Edward came over to me and gave me a chaste kiss. It wasn't enough so I grabbed his cheek and pulled him down for another. He smiled against my lips.

"Missed me, didn't you?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"OHMYGOSH! WE DO! BELLA I'M PACKING YOUR THINGS! AND DON'T YOU DARE FIGHT ME! I'LL BE OVER YOUR HOUSE IN HALF AN HOUR! AND EDDIE, I SUGGEST THAT YOU BE PACKED BY THEN OR I'LL BE PACKING YOUR THINGS!"Alice yelled while running up the stairs.

With those last words by Alice, Edward rushed me out of the house with Nessie and Jake following closely behind.

**A/N- Read? Maybe drop a review? It'd be much appreciated!**


	2. Complicated

**A/N- Okay, so this is the chapter where the whole sleeping thing happens. Please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Twilight." -me**

"**HA! NOW YOU CAN'T YELL AT ME FOR NOT SAYING IT AND UNLEASH YOUR ANGRY MOB ON ME, STEPH! WHAT NOW?!" -me again**

"**You are really immature." -SM**

"**So?" -me**

"**And you still don't own Twilight." -SM**

"**ARGH YOU STEPHENIE MEYER!" -me**

**- SM rolls eyes and walks away(so that she can PLEASE finish Midnight Sun!)-**

Complicated

_Bella's POV_

Alice had finally gotten my bags packed. It took her two hours! She insisted on me trying on _ever single _piece of clothing I owned. Dresses and everything. Now, we were putting our bags in two separate cars. Edward's Volvo and Alice's yellow Porsche. We were only allowed to bring two separate cars for the week so that both teams could have only one car. Alice almost killed us when we didn't choose her car at first.

She decided that she'd let us sleep tonight and we'd leave in the morning. Vampires only needed about 2 hours of sleep but Renesmee and Jake had to have human hours of sleep.(**A/N- Yeah, I know vampires don't sleep but I need them to sleep for some of the pranks! Hope you don't mind[: **)

That morning, Alice came over my house to pick out all of our outfits. After shoving me in a "fashionable" mini skirt and some sort of designer top, she dragged me out to the garage where everyone was waiting.

"Alright everyone! The girls hop in my car and the guys go with Edward!" Alice jumped on Jasper and kissed him, then ran to her Porsche.

"WHAT?!" Edward yelled.

"Oh Edward. You know we always go down separated by teams! And this year is girls vs. boys!" Alice winked at him.

"But-" Edward started.

"GET IN YOUR VOLVO NOW!" Alice yelled before closing the door of her car.

"Bye Edward. I'll see you there. And I'll take my mind block off at certain times so you can read my mind." I reached up and kissed him.

"I'll be waiting for those certain times, love. Goodbye." He kissed me chastely again and walked me to Alice's car, opening the door for me.

"And they say chivalry is dead." I winked at him and hopped into the car.

Rose and Esme said their "see you laters" and got in the car with us. We all waved to the boys as we pulled away from the house.

"Alright girls. Time to start planning pranks!" Rosalie got all serious.

"What?" I looked at her, shocked.

"Oh we always do this. It's sort of an unwritten rule. We ride up separated by teams, and use it as planning time.

"Oh! This is so exciting!" Nessie exclaimed from the back seat. I jumped a little. I guess I forgot all about her. That's actually really bad. Everyone giggled at my surprisement at Nessie being in the car.

"When did you get in the car?" I asked her skeptically.

"Before Alice. I wanted to scare you!" She burst out laughing.

"Alright Renesmee. You had your fun. Now it's time to plan." So for the next hour, we planned the best pranks that I had ever heard of. I didn't realize that my family was so evil!

We finally got to Florida, then the Prank Week house. It was GIGANTIC! I swear, it was as big as the White House. I got out of the car and just gaped at it. I was so surprised by the size that I hadn't noticed the boys' car pull up.

"Hello, love. Miss me?" I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I put my head back on his shoulder and my hand on his cheek.

"Of course I missed you." I said, looking into his eyes. It was a little awkward because I was looking upside down and underneath him. I giggled.

"And what is so funny?" He asked. I turned around in his arms and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Just the position we were in." I flashed him a smile. He chuckled.

"Do you like the house?"

"It's beautiful!" I sighed.

"Well good. Only half of the rooms are furnished. It's a bit odd. And there are so many passage ways that vampires even get lost in it easily."

"Wow." I stated. "What rooms are furnished?" I asked. Why would there even be rooms not furnished?

"The indoor pool room. The team rooms. Two living rooms. An office for Carlisle. Two kitchens. Two bathrooms. And a laundry room." My eyes bulged out of my head and my mouth was wide open. He chuckled at me yet again.

"That's only half? Why are there so many rooms? And why are some rooms empty? And-" I was cut off by Edward's finger placed on my mouth.

"All will be explained when the Cathals get here." He quickly kissed me and released me to go get my bags. Alice handed them to me and led me into the house, door after door and passage way after passage way. I lost track of where we were and what doors and passage ways we took after the twelfth door and passage way. It was all to much! How was I supposed to find my way around this house. Then I was led up stairs and through twenty more passage ways and doors until we finally came to the room we'd be staying in. I looked behind me and saw the rest of the girls following us except for Rose.

"Where's Rose?" I asked. Everyone "shhh"ed me . What the heck? I was pulled in the door and heard Esme lock about 50 locks and bolts on the closed door.

"Alright. Explain to me what we are doing!" I demanded.

"Both teams secretly get to choose what room we want in the whole house. That way it's harder for the other team to find the rooms and do stuff to them while they sleep." Alice explained.

"Oh. Well why isn't Rose here?" I asked.

"Because she stayed behind to secretly follow the boys to their room so we know where it is and can pull our first prank on them. Oh! The Cathals will arrive in 15 minutes! Start unpacking! It should only take like 5 minutes and we can use the rest of that time to make out way back downstairs to get ready for them!" She started to unpack, using her vampire speed. Esme, Nessie, and I copied her. Then we heard a weird knock combination on the door, informing us that Rose was here. Alice ran over and unlocked all 50 locks. Rose ran into the room and Alice locked the door behind her.

"I know where their room is! They chose the President room! They're starting to drag their furniture in now! Thank God Alice had thought to come here a week earlier and furnish the rooms! No everyone knows the plan. Whoever is around Bella, she'll shield our thoughts from Edward, and when we're not, we think false thoughts. Bella?" She nodded towards me. I easily lifted my shield around them. After a year of practicing this every day, I could protect other people without even a second thought.

"Ok. Good. Now let me unpack so we can go downstairs and meet the Cathals... again. Oh and you guys remember Adeen? Her vampire power is cover hers and anyone else's scent she wants to. So she'll be cover our scent the whole week to protect us from the boys finding us!" I swallowed this new information that came out of Rose's mouth. Everything was really complicated.

"Um. How does one team win or lose, you guys?" Nessie asked.

"We'll explain that with the rules." Alice said, dismissively.

Once Rose was finished we went back downstairs the same way we came up. I still didn't get the passage ways and everything. More complicated things. Looked like this is going to be a long, complicated week.

"ROSE!" I looked out the front door to see Adeen running towards Rosalie to giver her a hug.

"It's been to long!" Rose jumped up and down, hugging Adeen. I laughed softly.

"ALICE! ALICE! ALICE!" I saw Keelyn jump on top of Alice.

"OHMYGOSH! KEELYN I MISSED YOU!" Alice jumped on top of her this time. It was funny to watch. The I saw Adreana walking my way. I quickly hugged her.

"Hey! How have you been?" I asked.

"Good. How's Renesmee?"

"Perfect." I looked around to see everyone else greeting each other. I noticed Rylan and Ailey hugging Carlisle and Esme.

Then, the Cathals stiffened, smelled the air, and crinkled their noses. I looked over to where they were now looking and noticed Jake standing there. He glared at them and stalked over to Nessie. I giggled.

"Hey, love. How do you like the house?" Edward kissed me.

"It's to big. I'm going to get lost in there." I screwed my face up. Edward laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You just amuse me." He kissed me softly before we followed the others to the living room to go over the rules. Alice forced the boys to sit separate from the girls. All 8 of them sat on a big black leather couch opposite to our big black leather couch. Alice walked around and handed out 2 pieces of paper to everyone.

"Okay. This explains the game, the rules, and scoring. No questions until you finish reading it. The 2nd sheet of paper lists all of the over-used pranks that are not allowed to be used this whole entire week. The punishments for using them along with the punishments for disobeying a rule will be told by Carlisle after you finish reading. Then I'll give both teams a giant poster board with the rules, over-used pranks, and punishments. All right. Start reading." And with that speech made by Alice, we all looked down at our paper and started reading:

_This week you will be participating in the Cullen Prank Week. Next year the name will most likely be changed to Cullen and Cathal Prank Week if the Cathals like our tradition and want to join._

_We will stay at this house for one week, only leaving to go buy any supplies needed for pranks. Each team will alternate to pull the pranks(although, some pranks and setting them up will take more time than others). The girls will make the initiating prank that will start the whole week. As soon as that prank is made, the week starts. _

_You may prank any number of people as your team wants, as long as they are on the opposite team of yours. For example: The girls might decide they only want to prank Emmett. They won't score as much points as they would by pranking all of the boys, but if the prank was spectacular the girls would get extra points for being creative._

_There will be points for each prank made. The judges will be Carlisle, Esme, Rylan, and Ailey. They were chosen because they are they adults and are most responsible and they must sign a contract saying they will be impartial and un-biased._

The paper went on to explain the scoring and how each prank will be scored. It then said that at the end of every day, the scores will be posted on a word document that will be connected to the giant flat screened TV in the meeting room we were in now. The only people who could get to those scores and change them were the adults.

I really wanted to read the rules. So I skimmed all of the scoring information to look at the rules.

_The teams this year will be girls vs. boys. The rules are as follows:_

_No boy may sleep with any girl and no girl may sleep with any boy._

_No sex. Period. (That means you Rosalie and Emmett -Love, Alice)_

_You must sleep in your respectable room._

_No arguing with the judges._

_No sucking up to the judges for extra points._

_You may prank the judges. Don't hold back. Their contract says that even if they are pranked, they have to judge on whether the prank was good or not. Remember: Un-biased judging!_

_Hunting times will be posted on the TV every night. If you don't need to hunt, you may continue staying at the house._

_Opposite team members may only see each other from 12 pm to 3 pm. These are the only "visiting" hours. They may not meet any other time than this and they may only meet in the meeting room (the room you are in now). No exceptions._

_Only one team member of a team may be outside of the house at a time (unless their prank requires them being outside)_

_Edward: No mind reading to find out the girls' prank and to avoid it or mess with it to make it go awry. You may look into their minds to find out where they are in the house so you can pull your prank on them._

_Alice: No looking into the future to figure out what pranks the boys will be pulling on you. NO EXCEPTIONS! Although, you are aloud to look into the future to see what the boys plan to do when they are not pranking so you can plan your prank on them._

_Emmett: No embarrassing the girls(especially Bella) or doing anything stupid to them(unless it is a planned prank from your team) or else this will be considered your team's prank._

_NO PRANK MAY BE PERFORMED IF IT IS NOT YOUR TEAM'S TURN!_

_Thank you,_

_Carlisle_

I turned to the next page to read all of the over-used pranks. This was written by Emmett and Alice, of course. They were the prank experts. I agreed that every single one was an over-used prank. I was also pretty much relieved that I wouldn't have to have any of these pranks pulled on me.

I looked up from my paper to see the other vampires looking up also. Some were smirking while others looked fearful. I looked over at Edward and saw his eyes filled with love, looking at me. I smiled at him and opened my mind.

_I love you._ I spoke through my mind. The dazzling smile he gave me was enough to force my shield back on my head. Usually it's easy to control that without even thinking, but Edward always made it impossible. Then I remembered I had to cover the girls' thoughts. I did so and saw Edward's face get irritated. I smirked at him and quickly looked away so he couldn't dazzle me again.

"All right everyone! It looks like you're all done reading the paper so..." Alice trailed off and looked at Carlisle.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'D LIKE TO MAKE AN ANOUNCEMENT!" Emmett stood up and pulled out an elegant glass cup and gold knife and started tapping them together. Where he got them and how he kept from breaking it, I don't know.

"ME AND ROSALIE DON'T WANNA GO TO EPCOTT! WE DECIDED SINCE IT'S OUR LAST DAY TO HAVE SEX, WE WILL. AND ANYONE WHO WANTS TO JOIN US MAY." He sat down only to quickly return to a standing position. "OH AND IT'S GONNA BE LOUD SO IF YOU'RE NOT UP TO OUR GAMES, I SUGGEST YOU DON'T STAY IN THE HOUSE." He sat back down once again.

"Emmett! That was completely disgusting and vulgar! If I hear you talk like that during the week I am deducting points from your team score!" Esme scolded him.

"Sorry Mosme." He grinned at her.

"Mosme?" I oh so stupidly asked.

"Yeah! It's a mix of ESME and MOM! Don't you like it?!" Emmett replied. Everyone rolled their eyes and Carlisle stood up to explain the punishments.

"Okay. Time to explain the punishments. If rules 1, 2, 3, 8, or 9 are violated then five points will be taken off the team member's final score. If rules 4 or 5 are violated then the team member who violated will not be aloud to participate in the next prank their team makes. If rules 10, 11, or 12 are violated, the team member who violated them will be expelled for the rest of the week. If rule 13 is violated, the team who violated it will have it's score completely wiped out. Any questions?" Carlisle asked without taking a breath once. Adreana raised her hand. Carlisle nodded his head towards her.

"What about if one of the over-used pranks is used?"

"Then the team that used it will have one of their turns skipped." Carlisle smiled. I raised my hand this time. Carlisle nodded towards me.

"Edward said you'd explain why some of the rooms weren't furnished...?"

"Oh, yes. That is because the boys like to wrestle in the unfinished rooms. And sometimes we play paintball. But we only play that in a certain wing in the house. That wing consists of two empty, gigantic master bedrooms, a cleared out bathroom, a few hallways, and some empty living room type things." I gaped at him.

"There's a whole wing dedicated to paintball?" I asked

"Well, yes. We're vampires, remember? We need a really big space to play human games." Now, I understood.

Alice stood up and announced that the rest of the day we were going to Epcott for some fun. Rose started pulling Emmett upstairs. I shuddered but got in the car for one of my last times this week with Edward. I snuggled up in his lap and stayed with him the rest of the day, stealing any kisses I could. This week would be torturous! But tonight would be fun. Seeing the boys wake up tomorrow morning would be the best part.

**A/N- Evil laughter from Bella... MUAHAHA! So... do you like? Read&Review! I spent A LOT of time on this chapter with all the rules and what-not!**


	3. The fun is just beginning

Chapter 3

_Bella's POV_

We had spent the rest of the day at Epcott and hadn't come back to the house until the closing time(which was around 12 for the people who had special passes). It was amazing, watching the fireworks and the water and light show! I loved it!

Everyone was now just going to bed. Alice giggled quietly as she whipped out a few pairs of black, sleek stiletto boots and a pair of black flats(for me of course; I still hated wearing high heals). Next came the various different black pants, shorts, tights, and skirts. Then she grabbed the tops. I stared in disbelief at the "spy" outfits Alice had gathered in under an hour. How a girl could manage to find a completely black outfit that didn't look Goth but instead looked sexy and sheak amazed me. All of us girls slipped on the outfits.

Alice nodded to Adeen and me to tell us to cover our scent and shield. Once that was taken care of, Alice lead us out the room followed by Esme, Ailey, Rose, me, Renesmee, Adreana, Adeen, and Keelyn bringing up the end.

We wound our way through the hallway and found the boys' bedroom. Alice giggled silently once again before we headed into their room to pull the first prank.

_Jake's POV_

Oh man was I tired. That night had been terrible. I hoped Edward wasn't awake to read my mind about all the wet dreams I had. I blushed just thinking about them. I thought that teenagers were supposed to get over that once they hit a certain age. Something must have caused this.

I tried to open my eyes but the light was to bright. I felt a yawn coming on and let it out. I reached my hands up to my eyes and rubbed them. When I set my hands back back down, next to my body, I felt something hot and... _wet?_

Oh SHIT! I did not... I quickly threw my eyes open, not caring how much the light hurt and toppled out of my bed... into a river.

Guess what I did? Screamed like a little girl. That's when I heard rounds of extremely girly giggles coming from my right. I stopped splashing about and looked over to see all of the women of the house laughing their heads off. I turned around and noticed that they had laid us all out on air mattresses in the middle of the river that was next to the house.

The guys suddenly woke up with a jolt, all of them falling into the river. They all came up with a similar scowling face to mine. At that, the girls bursted out into another round of giggles.

"SO THAT'S WHY I WAS HAVING WET DREAMS!" Emmett shouted. I tried to hit my forehead but started sinking when I stopped treading water. Ugh. I looked around and noticed the rest of the guys looking nervous and bashful. I laughed, realizing that they had also had the same dreams as Emmett and me.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD! WAIT TIL WE GET YOU BACK WITH OUR FIRST DARE!" I yelled at them. They started laughing even harder. Then I felt tons and tons of little, squishy pool balls being pegged at me from the girls. Soon after, they took off the cover dresses they were wearing only to reveal bathing suits. Uh-oh.

Alice and Bella jumped in first with the two tiniest cannonballs. The rest of them were big and knocked me under water more than the 5 times Alice's and Bella's had knocked me under. Oh this was going to be fun. I couldn't wait to see their shocked faces when they all took their showers this morning. I grinned evilly over to Jasper who turned and grinned to Emmett who passed the evil grin down through the rest of the boys.

_Back to Bella's POV_

It was so much fun pulling that prank on the boys. Especially since we had caught each and every one of their reactions! That was something we'd have to add to the other Cullen Home Videos (used for blackmail). The 'used for blackmail' was all Emmett's. He thought all the videos were embarrassing enough for him to used as blackmail. The ones of me still as a human and tripping and falling or having someone making fun of me and me blushing were his favorites.

The thing I was worried about now was the boys' prank. I knew they had Emmett on the team which could only lead to an incredibly stupid prank like fake dog poop or an over the top genius prank. I was dreading it.

But right now, we were climbing out of the slimy river and no doubt Alice would be forcing us into the showers soon.

"ALRIGHT! GIRL SHOWERS START IN 20 MINUTES!" Alice announced while we were heading to the kitchen to make Nessie and Jake some food.

"Alright!" Rose chimed. The only reason she hadn't called the first shower was because there were 10 showers in the girls' bathroom but only nine girls. Which meant we could all clean the green river slime off of us at the same time. In different showers of course!

After cooking Ness and Jake a tremendous amount of food, we headed up to our bathroom to take our showers. I noticed the boys walking down the stairs at the same time we were heading up. I smiled to Edward and he looked at me with a guilty face. This puzzled me but I let it go. We all got our shampoos and soaps and went to the showers. I put the towel right outside of my shower so I could just reach out and grab it when I was done.  
I took a long, hot shower and stepped out with my towel wrapped around me. I went back to the girls' bedroom and changed into some fresh clothes. The other girls were still showering so I figured they'd be in there for another half hour.

I went back into the bathroom to brush my hair out and dry it. That's when I saw what had happened to my hair. It was bright- and I mean _bright_- pink! Not the fake kind where you could still see the original hair color mixed in with the pink. It was all pink. There wasn't a strand of hair that wasn't the nasty, gross color I hated.

So I screamed. In a few seconds, all of the girls had grabbed towels and jumped out of their showers to see what happened. Rosalie saw me and busted up laughing. Alice looked at me with a sad smile.

"This must have been their revenge prank Bella. Sorry. But it is kind of funny. I wonder when that stuff will come out...?" Alice said. Then I heard Rosalie shriek. I looked over at her and for the first time noticed that her hair looked similar to mine, except it was green. I started giggling uncontrollably. Whereas Rosalie loved pink and hated green, I loved green and hated pink. Even if blue was my first favorite color.

Just then, I heard several different shrieks and saw several different girls with different colored hair. Alice had neon orange hair, Esme had a blueish- black color, Ailey had turquoise hair, Adeen had bright blue, Adreana had a peach color, and Keelyn's hair was greyish-white.

Suddenly, the boys were in the hallway laughing at us. Except Edward. He was laughing at Alice's and Rose's hair only.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD! OF ALL THE COLORS YOU COULD HAVE DYED MY HAIR AND IT HAD TO BE AN UNFASHIONABLE ORANGE! I HAT YOU!" Alice grabbed the nearest bottle of soap and chucked it at them while Rose closed the door.

"Alright. We have to do our plan while they're taking their shower. They are heading over to the guys' bathroom now! Everyone get changed and we'll go!" Rosalie whispered to us then ran into the bedroom to get changed. I had brought my clothes into the bathroom so I just grabbed those and threw them on. I was grateful that Alice and the other girls had left the bathroom so I wouldn't be forced into some designer dress or something. Now, it was our turn to prank the boys. I couldn't believe we were already on the second prank. Too bad it was only the first day... and man, was it going to be long!


	4. Rocked by her socks?

**A/N- So, the title of this chapter has nothing to do with the story. My twin sister, Peyton, decided it would be appropriate to write that she rocks your socks at the end of the chapter. She is demanding that she be on my profile. Who thinks I should put her on there?**

**Disclaimer: **

"**Damn, not one of these again." - me  
**"**Well, you forgot it last time so you have to say it twice now!" - SM  
**"**No!" - me  
****Want to meet my Edward-obsessed fangirls?" -SM  
**"**I-don't-own-Twilight-I-don't-own-Twilight!" - me  
**"**That's what I thought..." -SM**

Rocked by her socks?

_Bella's POV_

After gathering the trash bags and costumes for out prank on the boys, we headed downstairs to tear Nessie away from her lunch with Jake. The lucky bugger didn't get her shower the same time as us so she doesn't have different colored hair. When we walked into the kitchen Nessi and Jake took one look at us and started laughing uncontrollably.

Alice, Rose, Adeen, and I scowled at them. I really do love my daughter. Honestly. It's just that at this moment I wanted to strangle her...

"Mom! You look so funny!" Nessie exclaimed between fits of laughter.

"Oh poop! Now I can't make fun of Rose for being blond!" Jake giggled. Rosalie walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a long forgotten dish. Jake saw it and started growling. Rose grabbed his food, dumped it in the dish and stalked off.

And there, sitting on table in front of Jake, was the dog dish Rose had made him after Nessie was born. We all cracked up while Nessie looked confused and while Jake glared daggers at us.

"Wow, Jake. Don't you feel like a puppy again!" Alice was the oh-so smart one to push Jake over the edge. I quickly dashed over to pull Nessie away from Jake so he couldn't hurt her while turning into a wolf.

Then, he erupted into the furry wolf he is.

"JACOB BLACK! GO OUTSIDE RIGHT THIS INSTINCE TO CALM DOWN!" I yelled at him.

"Oh! And there's a present outside for you!" Alice chirped up. Jake looked hopeful and padded out the front door. I looked at Alice quizzically.

"A dog house." She giggled. We ran outside to see Jacob tearing up the dog house with the name "Scruffy" above the little dog door. We all started giggling wildly. Nessie winked at me before walking over a planting a big kiss on Jacob's nose. He smiled goofily and- like he lost control of his wolf form- turned back into a human. We giggled as we watched his face turn bright red, for he was not wearing any clothes. They had been ripped off when he phased in the kitchen. Quickly, he ran upstairs to put some clothes on and hopefully get a shower because he hadn't washed yet.

That's when we went back into the kitchen to pick up the forgotten prank props. "Come on, girls. It's time for revenge." Esme smiled wickedly.

_Emmett's POV_

Today was an off day for me. I warn you now: my thoughts might not be too bright today. Anyway, I was showering away in the bathroom, singing my favorite song by Madonna called "Material Girl". I am the best singer in the family so the bathroom walls made my voice sound ten times better which made me sound better than any pro. singer out there! Watch your back Shakira!**(A/N- You seriously need to read the lyrics and picture Emmett standing in the shower washing himself with one of those poofs- or whatever they're called- singing this song!)**

"Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit,  
I just walk away

They can beg and they can plead

But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl"

Just then, I heard a thud and giggling outside the room. Wow, man! Get a grip on yourself! I couldn't smell anything! And Edward wasn't warning us that the girls were here (from reading the girls' minds), so there was no way they were out there.

I heard a flush of the toilet in the main part of the bathroom(where the separated showers aren't but the sinks and toilets are) and dismissed it. The shower became increasingly hot and I yelped, surprised.

"Oh please, Emmett. Stop screaming like a baby. You're a vampire! You don't feel the heat! God! All I did was flush the freaking toilet." I heard Jake call from the main part of the bathroom. Well, somebody is a little grumpy today! And why is he still using that idiotic word: "flipping"?!

"Oh, are yew awright little Jakey-poo!?" I screamed out in a baby voice. "You must still be all sexually denied because you couldn't have your little fun with Nessie last night!" I started laughing when Edward stormed out of his shower in a towel to go yell at Jake. I decided this would be hilarious to watch so I turned my shower off and pulled on my towel around the lower half of my body.

Then I heard a girly shriek coming from the overly-giant bedroom closet. The rest of the guys stepped out of their showers with towels on and alarmed faces. We ran to the closet, only to cover our eyes. Jasper was standing in the middle of his closet and had dropped his towel so we were all staring at his butt. Suddenly, I felt my towel being ripped from my body- a sexy body at that. Then there were camera flashes and stupid giggles coming from the doorway.

I looked up and saw the girls with digital cameras and video cameras in their hands. We all ran further into the closet to find all of our clothes. All of the racks were empty except for 7 at the very back of the closet. We ran to them, only to find costumes. And extremely weird costumes. There was a Hello Bunny, Elvis, Fairy, Princess, Cowgirl, and Eskimo costume. The last on the shelf wasn't even a costume! It was barely even a piece of cloth! All of us boys looked at the Speedo in horror. Then I noticed the girls closing in on us.

"Better put on some clothes, boys!" Adeen cackled. Oh boy. And I thought I really didn't like her when playing truth or dare. Now I hated her!

"Bella!" Edward whined. She licked her lips and winked at him. He started walking toward her.

"EDWARD!" Alice shrieked. He looked at her, stunned for a moment, then focused on Bella again. "FINE! You want to violate rules and lose points? GO AHEAD!" Alice was furious.

"I DON'T GET IT!" I called out, exasperated.

Jake suddenly shouted, "Oh Emmett! Do the flippin math! Edward equals naked, Bella equals trying to be seductive! Now put those two equations together and whaddaya get?!"

"SEX!" I suddenly got it. "EDWARD NOOOOO!" I screeched at jumped on him. He was not going to lose points for our team. The girls squealed and started giggling. I didn't get what they were giggling about until I realized I still wasn't wearing clothes. I immediately jumped off of my brother then halted. My eyes spread in horror as I realized all of the guys were naked. I looked over and saw that Carlisle and Rylan were already in the costumes designed to fit them. Carlisle was in the Eskimo outfit while Rylan was in the Elvis one. Edward shot over to the costume, looked through the sizes of the outfits and threw on the Hello Bunny costume. Jasper followed suit and ended up in the cowgirl outfit. Next was Adeen's mate, Kennedy who threw on the Fairy costume. The last two costumes left were the Princess costume and the Speedo. I prayed to God I didn't get the Speedo.

Then, with my sexy luck, Shaun was dressing in the Princess costume. I groaned and grabbed the Speedo. Before slipping it on I came up with a brilliant thought that would have made Bella blush, were she human.

"You know Bella, if you ever had wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked." I winked at her and watched as the embarrassment and horror colored her face.

"Well in that case, Emmett, you'll be walking to school naked. Now put on the damn Speedo!" Darn Alice. Darn her and her witty come-backs!

"DARN YOU! DARN YOU ALL TO HECK!" I shouted before throwing the Speedo on and running out of the room.

Oh they were _so_ going to get it! In my mind, I was coming up with my best plan ever. It was so good that I didn't even need the guys' approval. I'll surprise the boys with an award-winning prank on the girls. The boys will be forever grateful that I got A GAZZILION points for them! Muahahahahaha!

**A/N- There. Happy? Emmett's not a total idiot:)**

**Anyways, wait for the next chapter and you'll find out Emmett's "brilliant" prank... or -cough cough- not so brilliant prank! And I'm SO happy! Midterms are finally over! Yaaaay! So, that hopefully means more updates! **

**And I can start working on my Peace and Serenity story! But, I think I came up with a better name for it. See, since Bella is not a vampire but vampires hate her... and she's forced to remain hidden as one of them... I was thinking of something along the lines of "Hidden among vampires". Whaddaya think?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH NAME YOU LIKE BETTER PLEASE!**

**love you lots,  
****BellissaAdreana**

_**AND PEYTON HER TWIN SISTER ROCKS YOUR SOCKS!**_

**Thank you for that Peyton... I'm totally sure everyone who reads this story is rocked by your socks.**

**:)**


	5. rawr! read please!

**The things I put in bold are the really important stuff or things I really want you to read! Thanks!**

A/N- Okay so Jaq's-Out-Punching-Werewolfs noticed some things wrong with my last chapter... and I'm just going to explain them here:)

The first thing she said is this: jake didn't say flipping that time when emmett was thinking about jake still saying flipping, he said freaking

Yeah, I just re-read that chapter and I meant for Jake to say "flippin"! Sorry!

Second thing:Rule: "Emmett: No embarrassing the girls(especially Bella) or doing anything stupid to them(unless it is a planned prank from your team) or else this will be considered your team's prank."_ so dose that mean that emmett will get a penalty for embarrassing bella or not because of alice's comeback?_

Yeah, there's no penalty deduction because of Alice's comeback. That will be explained when the scores are posted at the end of their day!

_**I also want to say that in chapter 2, Carlisle says if a team violates rule 13 then their points are wiped out- I meant to say rule 14 because rule 13 is Emmett's rule and rule 14 is the "wait your turn to prank" rule!**_

Sorry, again. And the deduction for rule 13(Emmett's rule) is said in the rule. The stupid thing will count as their prank.

As for your question,redheads-have-more-fun-HPLVR, I did come up with most of these on my own... except for the hair-dying! Haha. That was an idea from someone else- sorry I forget who!

:(

**Now, this story is going to be on hold for a while because I haven't gotten any good inspirations yet with the whole funny category, and I'm not going to just wing it because then it will turn out TERRIBLE! Instead, I'll be starting on my Peace&Serenity story. **

**But, I still am thinking about a different name for that story... I already explained it in an author's note in the last chapter but I'll explain it again: See, since Bella is not a vampire but vampires hate her... and she's forced to remain hidden as one of them... I was thinking of something along the lines of "Hidden among vampires". **

**Review and tell me what you think of the name change or if you have any prank stories to inspire me!**

**:)**


	6. Interesting prank, Emmett

**A/N- Yay! I finally am able to update this story! Woohoo! Thanks for being so patient you guys. But I finally started my Hidden Among Vampires story! So go check it out if you haven't! :)**

Chapter 5

_Emmett POV_

My plan was finally coming into action. It was going to rule! Yeah! Woohoo! Booya! Alright! Yeah! Uh huh!

Oh boy, the guys are going to love me after this! Total revenge! Ouch! I turned around and Rose was standing behind me. She had snapped the back of my Speedo. I giggled a little at her hair. It was still green.

"Hey big boy." Rose winked at me.

"Hey sexy mama." I winked back.

"How do you like your hot-pink Speedo?" Just then, she took out a camera and started taking pictures.

"WHY!? WHY ROSE, WHY?!"

"Ugh. You ran away before we could get a picture of you in the Speedo." And with that, she took off through the house. Stupid, good-for-nothing vampire wife.

I walked into the kitchen and started setting up my prank...

_Alice POV_

Nessie was getting hungry. So was Jake but we couldn't even look at him without cracking up at his costume so we banned him and the rest of the boys from the downstairs. Jake hadn't come out of the bathroom with the rest of the boys so we ended up having to deliver his Teletubbie costume to him through Nessie. It was hilarious.

Anyway, so Nessie was getting hungry and she didn't exactly want human food. Since today wasn't a hunting day, we had to use the bottles of blood in the basement for her. On our way to the basement, I was thrown into a vision...

_"Emmett! Why would you do that! You're an idiot!" Jasper was stomping his foot on the ground and poking Emmett in the chest. It was pretty comical considering Jasper was in a cowgirl costume and Emmett was in a hot pink Speedo._

_"But it's going to be great! Just you watch! It's the best prank ever! We can just spy on the girls and you guys will see my prank! You'll love it! I promise!" Emmett jumping up and down with his hands clasped together like he was begging._

_"Fine. We'll go spy on them. This had better be good, Emmett." Edward was giving Emmett death glares._

_"Emmett, you do realize that if this prank is bad, there's no do-overs. And Rylan and I will have to give you negative points or low points." Carlisle looked sternly at Emmett._

_End Vision_

So Emmett went ahead and planned the prank for all of them? He's such an idiot! Oh well. Either this prank will be so amazingly good that it will get awards or it will suck so bad that Emmett would be lucky to get a video of his prank on youtube.

"Alice, are you alright?" Bella asked me. I just realized that I had fallen and was sitting on the bottom step in the basement with 8 very concerned faces looking at me.

"I'm fine. Just a vision about Emmett being an idiot." I smiled at them. No way was I telling them that I had a vision about the boys' prank! That would just earn us a penalty! Especially since Esme refuses to ever cheat or just overlook something like this.

Nessie walked away from us with Bella to get a few bottles of blood. The rest of the girls sat with me and asked me how I was feeling. I kept telling them "fine" but they didn't believe me. I'm a vampire for Christ's sake! I don't get sick or feel sick or anything like that! Jeez!

"Okay. We go the blood. We grabbed a few extras in case anybody else needs some." Bella looked pointedly at me.

"Good Lord you guys! I'm fine! .... But I wouldn't mind some blood..." I smiled sheepishly at Bella.

"Here." She tossed some at me. I heard a faint laugh coming from upstairs so I guessed the guys were spying on us now.

"Let's go back upstairs, girls." Esme started walking up the stairs. We all followed and I had a feeling we'd be finding out what Emmett's prank was soon.

_Nessie POV_

Jake wasn't texting me back. I kept sneaking my phone out so I could talk to him but he just randomly stopped replying. Oh well. I was really grumpy because I hadn't had any blood since Saturday. Yeah, it's been two days. But it's been a _long _two days! One day learning how to do Prank Week then going to Epcott and the other just doing the pranks!

I sat down at the kitchen counter with my mom, Rose, Alice, Adreana, and Keelyn. Us 6 hadn't hunted in a while so we were pouring the bottles of blood into glasses. Esme, Adeen, and Ailey were just sitting there, watching us. I finally got a glass full and put the rest of my bottle in the fridge.

"Oh, sweetheart, could you put my extra blood away, too?" Mom handed me her bottle.

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"Mine too!"  
"Don't forget mine!" The other girls shouted at me and handed me their bottles. I juggled all 6 bottles in my two hands before finally getting them in the fridge.

I walked back over to my seat and picked up my glass. Everyone else was doing the same. Suddenly, out of fricken _no where_, I felt something pouring down my shirt. I looked down and noticed it was blood. What the heck?

I heard a shriek from beside me and saw Mom, Rose, Alice, Adreana, and Keelyn looking at their blood-soaked shirts with the same expression as me: angry. I was raging mad. Not only was I thirsty, but now I was covered in what I thirsted for! My favorite Prada shirt was _ruined_! I was going to hunt down whoever did this to me!

"Gotcha!" Emmett jumped out from behind the door and pointed at us, laughing. "I gotcha, I gotcha, I gotcha!" He started shaking his butt. The door opened a little bit further to show several stunned vampire boys and one extremely mad werewolf.

"EMMETT! THAT WAS A TERRIBLE PRANK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Jake stormed over to Emmett.

"That was... a _prank?_" Adeen had her hand over her mouth, laughing.

"Yeah!" Emmett jumped up and down.

"A _lame_ prank!" Adeen fell on the floor and let loose. She was laughing wildly.

"You would _not_ be laughing if this happened to you!" Alice's eyes were pitch black.

"Yeah! But... it... didn't!" Adeen yelled between fits of laughter.

"Emmett?" Edward walked over to him.

"Yeah, Eddie?" Emmett smiled brightly at him.

"I hate you." And with that, the boys left a surprised Emmett and angry Jake with un in the kitchen.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I poked big holes near the top of those cups so that when you lifted them up, the blood ran out of them." Emmett said, sulkily.

"YEAH! THAT'S A TERRIBLE PRANK, YOU IDIOT!" Jake stormed out of the room. I went into the refrigerator and grabbed my bottle to drink it's contents instead of sloshing more blood on myself.

"Leave Emmett." Rosalie was facing her husband with a killer glare.

"But Rose!" Emmett whined.

Rose's expression basically screamed "leave or die". Short, sweet, and to the point. Emmett gave her a puppy dog expression and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to change my clothes and get my second shower for the day. Alice, you brought extra shampoo, right? I don't want to use mine again because it's got that pink dye in it." My mom stood up.

"Yeah. I have extra shampoo." Alice got up in a daze and motioned for us to follow her. An hour later, and we were dressed in different clothes, clean as a whistle. I looked outside the window and noticed it getting dark.

"Hey you guys?" I called through the room. They all looked up from their various activities of towel drying their hair and playing cards.

"Yeah, Ness?" Alice said.

"What time are the scores announced?"

"Oh yeah! Esme and Ailey! You guys have to meet Carlisle and Rylan downstairs to talk about the scores and set up the TV with them!" Alice quickly pushed them out the door.

"Hopefully they talk instead of catching up on some lost activities." Rose wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at us. There were several shouts of "yuck" and "gross" around the room before we were completely engulfed in a pillow fight.

**A/N- The next chapter will be the scores! Review please:)**

**Oh yeah. I know it's a little early to be talking about a sequel to Prank Week but I was thinking about it and I came up with some good ideas. Tell me which idea you like best!**

**1- Scavenger Hunt at the Mall- The Cullens and Cathals celebrate Renesmee's birthday by throwing a scavenger hunt birthday party at the mall!**

**2- Home Videos(Used for Blackmail)- Emmett breaks out the home videos! They range from newborn Edward, Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Bella to human Bella to games the Cullens have played.**

**3- Alternate Universe- Emmett finds a machine that alternates personalties. He learns how to use it and the Cullens start going haywire. Edward is and idiot, Jasper wants to be a doctor, Carlisle is over sensitive to everyone's feelings, Emmett is serious, Alice is a bitch and hates Bella, Bella loves shopping, Esme is clumsy, and Rose is sweet and nice. **


	7. An Anxious Emmett

**A/N- Okay, wow it's been a while! Sorry but I really, honestly forgot about this story! I've been spending all my time on trying to figure out how the next chapter for my other story will play out. Seriously, go check it out! I'm in love with it!**

**Okay I had and epiphany! You guys are probably all going to roll your eyes at me and be like, "That Belli is a piece of work..." when I tell you what it is but I don't care! So anyways, my favorites list is basically just a list of all the stories I check daily to see if theres any new updates. Well, by this time, I've stopped reading half of them. Why? Because they're boring and I can't remember what was in the last chapter. Why can't I remember what's in the last chapter? Because the author hasn't updated in a month or two. So I'm going to start updating faster before you guys have the same reaction:)**

**Just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, my name would be Stephenie Myer and I would be FINISHING Midnight Sun instead of moping about it's leak.**

"**Hey, I resent that." -SM**

**Go away. I said the disclaimer didn't I? So you have no right to abuse me in this chapter.**

"**In this chapter." -SM**

**Shut up.**

"**ONWARDS!" -SM**

**Hey, that's my line!**

Chapter 6

_Bella's POV_

"Girls! We're ready!" Esme and Ailey walked into the room. They were practically jumping up and down with excitement. Hopefully, that meant something good. Alice threw her pillow down on the ground and jumped over to the door. Before I could even think, the other girls were following her. I was left in the room alone. _Crap._ I thought. _I don't know how to get down to the meeting room!_

I frantically ran out the bedroom door. _They couldn't have gotten that far..._ I tried to see if I could pick up a scent but then remembered Adeen's power of covering our scent up. I mentally cursed myself for not having Edward's power so I could read someone's mind to find out where to go.

"Oh Bella..." I heard someone call. It was definitely a guy's voice so I was hesitant to follow. "Bella, Bella! Come on little Bella! Over here!" The voice said again. I followed the voice into a little room that I guessed was the laundry room. "Psst! Bella!" The voice was behind me so I spun around and-

WHOOSH! A black bag was thrown over my head. So what did I do? I screamed. Then I heard a door open and someone say, "Emmett! Get Bella out of the bag!" So it was Emmett...

"But I was just having fun, Alice!" Oh boy, Alice was my savior. Finally, I was dumped on the floor.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Alice pulled me off of the ground and set me on my feet.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU EMMETT!" I jumped on top of him and pinned him to the floor. Stupid vampire.

"No! Bella! Stop! Please!" Emmett whimpered. Once I looked at the sad puppy dog face he had on, I couldn't resist. I groaned and hopped off him.

"I hate you..." I mumbled before following Alice into the meeting room. Emmett walked in behind us and shouted-

"WE'RE BACK!" He just grinned. The boys were all staring daggers at him while the girls looked ecstatic.

"Emmett, you turd. You pranked the girls when it wasn't our turn." Jasper growled.

"I did not prank the girls. I just kidnapped Bella." Emmett crossed his arms across his chest.

"Dude, that counted as our prank. Also, you just did a terrible prank that counted as ours so you just pulled a prank when it wasn't our turn." Jasper was livid. "I hate you."

"Stop it, now. Jasper, you apologize to your brother! He didn't mean to ruin your scores for the day!" Esme scolded Jasper.

"Yeah, he can't help it if he has penis for his brain." Adeen giggled out.

"Adeen Claire Cathal!" Ailey shouted.

"Sorry." Adeen muttered. I was rolling my eyes at the absurdity of this moment.

"Alright well that means the boys' score is zero! Since you disobeyed rule 14 and rule 14 was 'No prank may be performed if it is not your team's turn' and Emmett pranked outside of his turn!" Alice did a little dance while the boys groaned.

"Well, what's the girls' score then?" I asked.

"Um. Well let's see. The scoring is on a scale from 1-10 and for the first prank, we got an 8. Then for the second prank, we got a 10." Esme put the scores up on the screen.

"What would ours have been if Emmett hadn't done that stupid prank?" Jake asked, being a sulky and what-not.

"You would have gotten a 10 for the first one and a 3 for the second one." Esme said.

"Emmett, you're terrible at this." Shaun said. He scooted closer to Keelyn and draped his arm around her.

"Hey you." Edward whispered into my ear. I giggled as he pulled me down onto a nearby couch and placed me on his lap.

"Hey yourself." I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Wait. Where are your costumes? Why are you wearing normal clothes?" I was suddenly upset that I wouldn't get to see my Edward in a silly Hello Kitty costume anymore.

"Carlisle went out to get new clothes for us." He looked relieved.

"Darn..." I muttered. His eyebrows shot up and he smiled that adorable crooked grin that I loved.

"Okay, well there's really no point in being down here since we're doing nothing but just talking." Emmett said. He looked anxious for something and I became suspicious.

"Emmett's right. And besides, I'm tired. I need to sleep." Alice stood up and yawned. It still creeped me out to watch vampires sleep. Even though I was one... But they're just so still and they look like stones carved to look like a person. That always gave me the shivers.

"Okay. It's almost 3 in the morning anyway..." Esme kissed Carlisle softly before standing up. Everyone followed suit, saying their "good nights" and walking to their rooms. This time, I actually was able to follow the girls to our room instead of being left behind.

The whole night, I kept wondering why Emmett had been so anxious to leave...

**A/N- And you find out the answer to that in the next chapter! Woohoo! Haha. Review!**


	8. The 80s Room

**A/N- Thanks soo much for the reviews, you guys! And obviously, my "epiphany" from last chapter sort of died. Sorry. I just haven't had any time! Here's how my schedule basically plays out: Wake up at 6:00 to get ready for school; Get to school by 7:45; End school at 3:00; Stay at school until 5:30 for softball practice; Stay an extra hour(6:30) for extra practice(because I'm just committed like that); Go home for 5 minutes to get changed into dance clothes; Go straight to dance lessons(at 7:15); Dance lessons until 8:15; Theater class from 8:30-9:00; Go home; Do homework; And on Thursdays- bake something for the Relay For Life bake sales on Fridays.**

**So you see, I have a pretty busy schedule. But actually, dance lessons are only on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays so... yeah. Haha. But now we have spring break so I'll have plenty of time to update!**

The 80s Room

_Rosalie's POV_

"Emmett! Shh! Be quiet! We can't get caught." I whispered to Emmett. He shrugged and lead me to a 'secret' room in the house. Emmett needed his 'Rosalie time' at least once a day, so he planned for us to sneak away into a secret room every night. Unlike him, I could go a whole day without sex.

"Alright, Rose. Here we are!" Emmett pushed a picture of a lake to the side and revealed a door.

"Nice." I commented before opening the door and walking in.

***

_-The next morning-_

_Bella's POV_

I woke up at 7:30. We didn't actually fall asleep until 5:30 last night... Or morning. Whatever. But I was finally waking up. All of the other girls were still asleep. It felt like something was missing, but I discarded the feeling and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After cleaning my teeth thoroughly, I walked back into the bedroom. Esme, Adreana, and Ailey were already up and moving around.

"Good morning, Bella." Esme greeted me.

"G'morning." I answered, still groggy from sleep.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." Esme said while walking into the bathroom.

"Ugh, me too. My teeth have fuzzies on them!" Ailey licked her teeth.

"My fuzzies have fuzzies on them!" Adreana countered her mom. I just shook my head and laughed at their childishness.

"NO!" I jumped about ten feet in the air when Alice screamed in her sleep. "NO! ROSE! DON'T DO IT!" I kicked Alice and she woke up.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked.

"Where's Rosalie?" She asked in a rush.

"Asleep...?" My sentence trailed off when I realized she wasn't in the room with us.

"Oh-my-god. Why would she do this to us? Damnit!" Alice stood up and ran out of the room. I was confused- to say the least. Apparently Alice had woken up all of the other girls in the room, so we all split up to look for her.

"Emmett! You're such an idiot! Why would you do this?" I heard Jasper scolding Emmett, but I couldn't see them.

"Oh, come on. Chill out. You just can't tell Carlisle." That time I heard Emmett's voice. I looked around the hallway, but to me, it sounded like their voices were coming from a painting on the wall.

"Rosalie, you do realize you'll get punished for this too." Jasper said. I studied the panting before pushing it aside and revealing a door.

"Ah-hah. Gotcha." I whispered, opening the door. What was inside, surprised me to no end.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked. I was speechless. The room was all sorts of hippy colors. Like purple, green, pink, blue, and yellow. The colors looked like they were all thrown together and painted into swirls, globs, and other weird shapes. The chairs in the room were oddly shaped, but still comfortable looking. Arcade games were lined on the walls and an old-fashioned coke machine stood in one corner. There was also some soft 80s music coming from somewhere around me. I looked to my left and- surprise, surprise- there was a jukebox.

"Wow." I breathed. It was like a blast from the past!

"Hi Bella!" Emmett called from the couch. I looked over at him, but quickly covered my eyes and screamed.

"Emmett! Why are you NAKED?!" I yelled, blindly.

"For the same reason that I am." Rosalie said. I looked over at her and- sure enough- she was naked, but covering herself with a blanket.

"You guys do realize you broke a rule." I informed them, while looking away. Jasper groaned.

"That's what I've been trying to tell them." He said. Just then, the door was opened and Alice ran in.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ROSALIE!" She screamed. I slowly backed out of the room. I think I'll let Alice handle this one...

**A/N- So, this was just like a filler chapter. Kind of. I wasn't too funny, but oh well. The next prank will be! Love you lots! Review, please!**


	9. Go Lick Your Butt, Dog

**Okay, so I was getting threats from you guys... haha. Anyways, sorry I've been gone for so long. But guess what?! SCHOOL'S OUT! WHOO! So I should a lot more time to update now. Again, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Please don't hurt me. Or take my off your favorites! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

Go Lick Your Butt, Dog

_**-Bella POV-**_

"Okay, so since Rosalie and Emmett were caught... together... that means both teams will have 5 points taken off their final score." Carlisle announced to all of us. We were in the 80's room, yelling at each other and fighting.

Emmett had finally put some clothes back on, but Rosalie was still covered in only a blanket. I rolled my eyes at her. But, hey. At least she could get away with being naked and classy at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" Emmett called out to everyone. We all quieted down. He looked like he was about to say something important, and this only happened once a life time. So we all payed full attention to him.

"My butt itches and I can't scratch it with you all fighting." Emmett called out. Oops. False alarm. Nothing important to be said here...

"Dude, vampires aren't supposed to itch." Jake replied.

"PSH! UGH! JAKE, GO LICK YOUR ASS!" Was Emmett's amazing come back.

"Dogs don't lick their b- oh crap, they do. BUT I'M NOT A DOG! I'm a wolf." Jake said in denial.

"Gotcha." Emmett gloated.

"Shut up, Emmett. You make us all ashamed with your nut sized brain." Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, well if you're comparing my brain to my nuts, then thank you. Mine are huge. But if you're comparing them to Jake's, then I'm insulted. His nuts are smaller than raisins." Emmett said.

"EMMETT!" Several people screamed at once.

"How the hell would you know how bug my Jake's penis is?!" Nessie shrieked.

"I said no more crude jokes, Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"My nuts are _so _bigger than yours!" Jake stomped.

"Stop it! You're going to make all of the Cathals want a piece of you in their bed with your tales of how big you are! And you're all mine! No one else can have you." Rose said possessively.

I threw my head in my hands and let Edward rub my back. "Don't worry, Bella. It will be over soon." He said in his velvet-like voice. I just groaned.

"Alright. This is over. Everyone back to their rooms." Carlisle announced. Everyone shuffled out and Edward kissed my cheek before following the boys. We walked back to our room and I flopped onto my bed.

"That was interesting." Keelyn giggled. Alice joined in on her laughter.

Rosalie dropped the blanket she still had around her and walked over to her dresser. She pulled on a black lacey thong and bra. Then a red sun dress came over top and some black flip flops finished the look.

"Okay, time to plan our prank." Adreana got straight to business. We came up with a brilliant way to get the guys. It involved colors. Lots of colors.

_**-Jake POV- (aka- sexiness's POV!)**_

We were now in our bedroom, talking. I was pissed. Edward was pissed. Jasper's waves of emotions kept pissing us off more and Carlisle was so freaking calm it made me want to scream. I almost erupted into an amazingly awesome werewolf. And yes, I did just call myself amazingly awesome.

The girls were going to prank us soon and I was kind of scared. Alice had an evil mind and Adeen was cruel. They made the perfect pranking duo.

"Okay, well let's all-" Rylan started to say, but was cut off. We were being pelted by tiny, colorful bombs. Crap. Paint guns.

"AHH! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY ALIENS!" Emmett dove under his bed. "GET UNDER THE BEDS! THEY CAN'T REACH YOU THERE!" He screamed. All of the guys looked like rainbows by now. Finally, the attack stopped and the girls stepped out from where they had been hiding. They were all holding paint guns.

"Are the aliens gone?" Emmett whispered and poked his head out from under the bed. "Oh. Damn, they're just the girls. False alarm, guys! No aliens!" Emmett walked over to us and pointed out the obvious.

"Gotcha!" Alice stuck her tongue out at us and took a picture. I scowled at her as the girls danced out of our room. I looked around and noticed that the whole room had been turned rainbow too.

"Well... I guess we have to clean up now." Edward said. I looked at him and started laughing. His normally bronze hair was coated with green and pink paint. He looked hilarious. Soon, were all on the floor laughing at ourselves. _We're going to have to get those girls back with the best prank ever._

**A/N- Tada! Like it? Pretty short, I know. But I liked it. It was funny, no? Review!**

**Oh, and go check out my sister, **_PeytonKeelyn_. **She's amazing! I know you'll love her story!**


	10. OMG GUESS WHAT!

OMG, GUESS WHAT?

Yep- you guessed right! This is one of those really annoying author's notes. But it's not written by the author that you all think wrote this.

Actually, this is Peyton hacking Belli's account. She hacked mine and read my next chapter to my story When Will My Reflection Show Who I Am Inside?

.... So now I'm hacking her's and posting a random author's note. Please don't kill me! I love you all! I know Belli will kill me but whatever.

So, you guys should come read my story. Yep, yep. It's amazing. My user name is _PeytonKeelyn _and I already wrote the name of my story in the beginning. So, peace! Be back some other time to hack Belli's account and trick you guys into thinking that this is a chapter update!

Oh, wait. I have one more thing to saaay...

BELLI IS SO NOT BETTER THAN ME IN SOCCER! MY CAR OWNS HERS! IT GOES WAAY FASTER! OH, AND TAYLOR LAUTNER IS _**MINE**_! BACK OFF, SIS!

AND BELLI, YOU'RE ONLY OLDER THAN ME BY 3 MINUTES! SO SHUT UP!

Love you lots, Belli!

You're my favorite sister in the whole wide world!

Love, Peyton


End file.
